Red Rose Petals and Crystal Clear Tears
by Kasey Renae
Summary: Jeff Hardy does a special thing for a special someone on their special day. (FLUFF WANRING!)


**Title: Red Rose Petals and Crystal Clear Tears**

**Author: PeachyKeen2008/CrazyGirl2008/JamiesAngel2008**

**Rating: R**

**Summary: Jeff Hardy has a special something planned for a special someone on their special day. (_FLUFF WARNING_!)**

**Notes: Hey readers, this is a fic idea that I came up with at like, ****2:00AM**** so forgive me if it sucks major all right? The pairing in this one is kept secret until I reveal it! Well…you know half already so yeah…enjoy! (If you know me…you know the pairing already anyway…)**

**Archiving: Please ask!**

**Dedication: Again, to my loyal readers!**

**Jeff Hardy looked up at the clock as he scattered more rose petals across the floor. His lover would be home soon, everything needed to be perfect, just perfect. Afterall it was a day to be remembered forever, why couldn't it be just right? **

**He cursed as he realized he only had an hour left. Pivoting on his heel he ran downstairs and gathered all of the candles he'd purchased earlier that day and brought them into the bathroom, there he'd greet his love with a nice hot bubble bath. **

**After that section was set up he took the remaining candles and placed them around the bed lighting them with care. He heard the front door open and cursed softly again. Early! Never on time either early or late, he should have remembered that sweet detail.**

**"Jeff?" the angelic voice he'd grown to love called out.**

**"In here baby!" he replied walking out of the bathroom that connected to their bedroom.**

**The beautiful form of Amy Dumas appeared seconds later. "What are you-"**

**Her words were cut short when she noticed the room, the candles, everything that he'd worked so hard on. "This is for you baby," he said walking up to her placing his hands on her hips.**

**"Jeff," she whispered finally looking up at him.**

**Jeff placed a finger to her lips shushing her. "Shh, you don't need to say anything, just get out of your clothes and into a nice hot bubble bath, you need it, you're working yourself too hard baby," he whispered leading her into the bathroom.**

**Kissing her gently, almost not at all he helped her remove her clothes placing soft kisses on her skin and helped her into the bathtub. Amy looked up at him with a loving stare and grasped his hand gently placing a kiss on the palm of it. Jeff returned her stare with a gentle smile and kissed her hand as well exiting the bathroom to let her relax in the sweet sensation of hot water surrounding her sore body.**

**As she bathed he stayed out in their room and read, not wanting to disturb her, she'd been working so hard and she was always so sore. After a half an hour or so she emerged from the bathroom in her robe smiling at him. "Jeff, this is all beautiful, thank you," she said walking over to him.**

**Jeff put his book down and stood as well. "You don't have to thank me, happy anniversary baby," he said grinning wrapping his arms around her waist.**

**She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed it gently. "Happy anniversary sugar," she replied.**

**He cupped her face delicately as if she were made of china and kissed her softly. Amy didn't want a soft sweet kiss, she wanted a kiss expressing the feelings she had towards her husband. Tangling her fingers in his blonde hair she deepened the kiss causing him to groan. "Baby, if you kiss me like that I won't be able to stop there," Jeff said after reluctantly breaking their heated kiss.**

**"I never said I wanted you to," Amy replied breathlessly.**

**With that said Jeff scooped her up in his arms and took her over to the bed laying her down gently. Even after two years of dating and five years of marriage he never got tired of making love to her. He also never got tired of telling her how much he loved her, he never got tired of waking up next to her, nor did he get tired of just being with her. Proudly was how he wore his wedding band.**

**Once Amy was laid down on the bed she opened her robe exposing a slightly rounded belly and a perfect body. Three months ago they'd found out Amy was expecting their first child, joy had over taken them like never before, finally they were going to have a family together.**

**Lightly Jeff ran his fingers over her stomach and lowered his lips to it kissing it gently. This got a giggle out of the fiery redhead. "Quit Jeff, you know that tickles," she said swatting playfully at him.**

**Jeff pouted and kissed her stomach again then rose to kiss her lips, the kiss was slow and deep, a kiss of true love. "All right, your shirt needs to go sugar," she said breaking the kiss.**

**Jeff happily obeyed her command and began nipping at her collarbone once his shirt was removed. As he nipped at her flesh, she shivered and began working on the fly of his jeans. God, all she wanted, needed, was him inside of her, to complete her hunger.**

**"Ah-ah, slowly," Jeff said pulling away from her.**

**Amy made a moan of protest and ran her hands over his bare back and chest. "No, please, not slow, I need you sugar," she pleaded.**

**It was tempting, but Jeff didn't want to ruin their first time this night by letting their hunger for eachother get in the way. He shook his head and gently kissed her sweet lips, they tasted faintly of strawberry, he'd just realized that.**

**Reaching over to the endtable he grabbed a long stemmed red rose and held it between his teeth winking at her. Again Amy giggled, the things he did to her, he made her feel like a silly teenager again at times. Slowly he took the rose from his mouth and rose to his knees so he was no longer covering her, this caused Amy to again moan in protest.**

**"Shh," he said lightly trailing the rose across her lips and down her neck.**

**Amy closed her eyes and somewhat leaned into the touch of the rose. The way it felt against her skin was almost heavenly, so soft and velvety. When she opened her eyes she saw Jeff's wild hazel eyes looking down at her. "What is it sugar?" she asked cupping his face, lightly running her thumb over his scruff-covered jaw.**

**"I was just remembering our first date, do you remember Amy?" he asked trailing the rose to her chest, just above her full luscious breasts. **

**Amy nodded biting her lip to hold back a moan that threatened to. "Of course I do. How could I possibly forget?" she asked looking up at him.**

**"That was our first kiss, do you remember that?" he asked now trailing the rose around one of her breasts. **

**Amy groaned in the back of her throat. Did he have any idea what this was doing to her? "Yes, I remember, I was in heaven, I'd wanted to kiss you like that for so long," Amy recalled, smiling even though pleasuring sensations coursed throughout her body that made her want to scream.**

**Jeff smiled gently trailing the flower over her nipple causing it to harden into a tight bud; he then placed an open-mouthed kiss on it. "When I first laid my hazel eyes on you all I wanted to do was kiss you, but that lust for a kiss grew, and I could see myself like this, making love to you," he whispered trailing the rose to the other breast.**

**Amy swallowed hard, her mouth was becoming like cotton, what he was doing with this mere flower was setting her on the edge, she felt like she would crack at any moment. "I felt the same way Jeff, God I did, that's why when it finally happened I cried for the first time in three years," she panted.**

**Jeff moved the rose across her breast and over her nipple causing it to harden like the other had, again he placed an open-mouthed kiss on it. Carefully he tore two petals from the rose; Amy looked up at him with a furrowed brow as he did so. "This rose petal here is my love for you, and if you still have it, this one is your love for me," Jeff said setting the rose down and holding up both petals.**

**Amy nodded. "You still have my love, all of it," she replied.**

**Jeff nodded thankful for her answer and took both of her hands placing them on either side of her head. Once this was done he opened each fist and placed a single petal in each, one that represented his love, and one that represented hers. He then moved away from her and quickly removed his jeans and his boxers returning to her.**

**Positioning himself he grasped Amy's hands interlacing their fingers together, it was like this that he entered her. Amy arched her back and moaned tightening her hold on Jeff's hands. His thrusts were slow and deep, filling Amy completely.**

**Still thrusting into her he placed his cheek against hers finally letting warm, clear, salty tears of love fall from his hazel eyes, he wanted her to feel them, he wanted her to know that he loved her so much, he cried. He'd never cried before, not since his mother died, but now…here he was crying for the one and only woman he'd ever and would ever love.**

**Amy knew he'd not cried since his mothers passing, so feeling his warm tears against her skin caused her to cry for him as well. He really did love her, now she'd never questioned it before, but this proved that he did, if ever she had a doubt, feeling his tears against her cheek would wash that doubt away. Seconds later Amy came right along with Jeff, but he didn't roll away from her and she didn't want him to.**

**They stayed joined together for what seemed like hours just crying together, and it wasn't out of sadness, it was pure joy, just tears of joy, tears that showed their love for eachother, and that showed they'd always be there for the other. And as they cried they never let go of those two rose petals that represented their love, the never even loosened their grip on them, if anything their grip became tighter.**

**"God Amy, baby, I love you so much," he said through his tears.**

**"I love you too Jeff, I always have, and I always will…always and forever."**

**-**

**Kasey Renae **


End file.
